Marcada de por vida
by Peter Maifayr
Summary: Por fin, después de tanto tiempo esperando, Bellatrix Black iba a ser marcada por su nuevo amo. ¿Qué sintió en esos momentos? ¿Sabía realmente a lo que se exponía? Viñeta. SPOILERS DH


Viñeta sobre como fue marcada Bellatrix Lestrange, un tipo de ceremoía muy distinta a la de Selección

Los personajes no son míos.

**Marcada de por vida**

- Bellatrix Lycoris Black, acércate

Bellatrix se acercó lentamente, sintiendo como la suave seda negra de su vestido resbalaba por su cuerpo. Era una calurosa noche de agosto y hacía unos días que había cumplido diecisiete años.

Lo que significaba la mayoría de edad.

Lo que significaba que por fin iba a ser marcada, después de tantos años de espera.

Mientras caminaba intentaba imaginar la vida de ahora en adelante: las imágenes que le venían a la cabeza eran turbias y confusas, pero no le importaba. Ella siempre había vivido en el presente, el futuro era demasiado complicado para andar pensando en él.

Avanzaba lentamente, y durante unos instantes miró aquellos que habían sido marcados antes que ella: Lucius, Severus y Evan. Severus y Evan permanecían imperturbables, pero en los ojos de Lucius pudo ver algo parecido al dolor y al miedo. Ella le dirigió una mirada despectiva. Lucius siempre había sido demasiado blando por mucho que intentase demostrar lo contrario y Bellatrix creía que aun no comprendía que significaba realmente pasar a ser mortífago a las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Pero ella tenía una idea muy clara.

Todos ellos se alzarían con el poder en pocos años bajo el mando de Lord Voldemort (no sabía por qué, pero pensar en su nombre le daba escalofríos), liberando al mundo mágico de escoria tales como hijos de muggles y traidores a la sangre. Y ella, tal y como le había dicho su señor, era una pieza clave para lograr sus fines. Imprescindible.

Cygnus y Druella estaban muy orgullosos. Para ellos era todo un honor que su hija primogénita engrosase la élite de mortífagos, y ambos esperaban que sus hijas menores siguieran sus pasos. Pero Bella sabía que no ocurriría así. Andrómeda, a pesar de ser slytherin, tenía unas peligrosas tendencias promuggles, y había sido vista en Hogsmeade con ese sangresucia hufflepuff de Tonks. Y Narcissa, la pequeña y delicada Narcissa, no tenía las agallas necesarias. Pero no hacía falta, ella sola mantendría alto el honor de la familia.

Cuando por fin llegó frente al Señor Tenebroso se apartó el velo que la cubría en señal de respeto y observó con fervor a su nuevo señor. Ella estaba enamorada de Rodolphus, o más bien había aceptado de buen grado el matrimonio que le habían impuesto, pero no pudo dejar de sentirse fascinada por su perfectas y blancas facciones que parecían talladas en mármol, por sus penetrantes ojos que la miraban con seriedad, por su boca de labios finos que siempre parecían tener un rictus de burla...posiblemente se trataba de la persona más fascinante que había conocido en su vida. Por que además de todo eso, de él irradiaba algo que hacía que Bellatrix enloqueciese: el Señor Tenebroso emanaba poder. Un poder que parecía imposible que estuviese contenido en un cuerpo de apariencia tan frágil. Un poder que ella esperaba poder llegar a compartir con esfuerzo y abnegación absoluta.

Cuando la cogió del brazo izquierdo y paseó su varita por la zona en la que iba a ser marcada se estremeció de placer. Había algo casi erótico en ese acto, algo que hacía que se erizase cada vello de su cuerpo. El Señor Tenebroso continuó acariciando su brazo con la punta de la varita mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos con una mueca burlona. Ante su mirada, Bellatrix sintió como se le secaba la garganta y sin querer mojó sus finos labios con la punta de su lengua. Ante este gesto, Lord Voldemort sonrió abiertamente.

- Bellatrix Lycoris Black, tú, que vienes a mí libremente, que desde el preciso instante en el que la Marca Tenebrosa sea grabada en tú piel deberás jurarme fidelidad, respeto y sumisión, ¿estás dispuesta a llevar a cabo tu primera ofrenda de sangre a tu nuevo señor?

En ese momento Bellatrix pareció dudar, pero apenas fue un instante.

- Lo estoy, mi amo.

El silencio sepulcral fue roto por unos sollozos que parecían provenir justo detrás de Lord Voldemort. Éste se apartó para que Bellatrix pudiese contemplar a su víctima, un muggle, apenas un poco mayor que Bellatrix. Por sus mejillas rodaban gruesas lágrimas que caían sobre su pecho desnudo. Y a pesar de que parecía completamente aterrorizado, no podía apartar la mirada de su verdugo.

Bellatrix aun se demoró unos minutos en lanzar la maldición que acabaría con la vida de ese asqueroso muggle. Le miró de arriba abajo con sus gruesos párpados entornados y una sonrisa dura como el acero, paladeando el infinito poder que sentía correr por su cuerpo. Pensó vagamente que aquello era ya definitivo, que por fin iba a entrar al servicio del Señor Tenebroso y haría realidad sus más oscuros deseos. Lentamente, levanto la varita y apuntó al pecho de aquel desagraciado que tenía los segundos contados, mientras pronunciaba con voz grave debido a la emoción del momento, y en sus ojos aparecía durante uno leve instante un destello de locura:

_¡¡Avada kedavra!!_

Un haz de luz verde salió de su varita y dio de lleno en el pecho de su víctima, que se derrumbó ante sus pies sin emitir sonido alguno, pero con el terror reflejado en su rostro. Bellatrix lo miró cual estaba, como un muñeco desmadejado, como una marioneta a la que hubiesen cortado sus hilos, y por un instante sintió algo parecido a la pena y a la compasión. Algo que no volvería a sentir en lo que le restaba de vida.

Por qué en cuanto levantó los ojos del cuerpo de aquel muggle su mirada se encontró con la de su nuevo señor, que se acercaba a ella lentamente enarbolando su varita para marcarla en el brazo izquierdo. Creyó ahogarse en esos ojos y sintió que a partir de ese momento, pasase lo que pasase, su nuevo amo cuidaría de ella.

Y todo lo demás no importaba.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado (y a ver si alguien deja un review...)

Me he tomado alguna licencia, por que Lucius es más joven que Belatrix y Evan Rosier, y Snape aun lo es más, pero espero que eso no os haya importado.

Saludos,

Peter Maifayr


End file.
